


Чего хотят ангелы

by SantAiryN, WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley has sex with different entities, Don't copy to another site, Group Sex, Hurt Crowley, M/M, Voyeurism, his Angel watches, Вуайеризм, ангст, рандомные люди и нелюди/Кроули
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22753459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Ангел любит Кроули, но не хочет заниматься с ним сексом. Они находят своеобразный выход из положения, который, казалось бы, устраивает всех.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley (Good Omens)/Other(s)
Kudos: 17
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020: мини R - NC-21





	Чего хотят ангелы

**Author's Note:**

> Написано под впечатлением от заявки с кинк-феста, но автор не уверен, что заказчику следует это читать, поскольку оно свернуло совсем не туда.

— Знаешь, ангел, я хотел бы чего-нибудь необычного.

Заявление прозвучало смело, если учитывать, что его человеческое тело все еще ощущало на себе последствия предыдущего... предыдущей... Кроули никак не мог подобрать подходящего слова для обозначения происходящего, и чаще всего называл его просто «вечеринкой». С плавающим составом участником и практически без выпивки, но как оказалось, в этом можно было найти свою особую прелесть. Или добавить побольше выпивки после.

Кроули перевернулся на спину и закинул руки за голову, с ухмылкой разглядывая как ангел, сидящий рядом с ним на кровати, задумчиво водит пальцем по приоткрытым пухлым губам.

— Какие-нибудь особые пожелания, мой дорогой?  
— Хм. Как насчет... — Кроули на мгновение задержал дыхание и выпустил змеиный язык. — Кого-нибудь Сверху? Только не говори, что все ангелы до одного чисты и непорочны.

Азирафель хмыкнул, и его лицо тронула сначала неуверенная, затем все шире расползающаяся улыбка.

— О, кажется, у меня есть один кандидат. Никогда бы не подумал, что это тебя заинтересует, но буквально несколько дней назад я получил сообщение... 

С довольным стоном Кроули перевернулся обратно на живот и обхватил руками мягкую перьевую подушку. Его ангел всегда находил интересные варианты. И ангельская изобретательность, порой, превосходила все дьявольские ожидания.

***

Минувшим днём их было трое. Один демон, два человека. На ощупь — никакой разницы, особенно если приглушить восприятие. Одинаково горячие тела, одинаково тяжелое дыхание, одна и та же жажда в глазах. Разве что демон чуть ярче других пах похоть, хотя, возможно, это просто разыгралось воображение.

Кроули выгнулся сильнее на широкой кровати без изголовья, позволяя неровному свету лечь на кожу резкими контрастами, и провел ладонью по груди, так, чтобы задеть по очереди оба соска. Выдохнул, чуть прикусил губу, и широко раздвинул ноги, открывая обзор на свое тщательно приложенное Усилие. Где-то в глубине комнаты Азирафель одобрительно улыбнулся, и Кроули едва подавил желание повернуть голову, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Позже. Он еще успеет насладиться темнеющими глазами своего ангела, в конце концов «вечеринка» только началась, а пока следует уделить внимание себе... Кроули сжал ладонью напрягшийся член... и гостям. Оценивающе посмотрев на людей и демона, он облизнулся и приглашающе зашипел.

Одним из непременных условий «вечеринок» было то, что ангел наблюдал. Его взгляд, практически осязаемый, обжигал и ласкал, добавляя особые острые ноты к старому доброму сексу, которые сводили Кроули с ума. Иногда он специально делал то, что могло бы понравиться ангелу — позволял брать себя со спины, чтобы рука безымянного любовника вцеплялась в медные волосы, изгибался и стонал чуть сильнее, чтобы увидеть, как приоткрываются губы Азирафеля, выдавая его заинтересованность.

Кто был на первой «вечеринке» Кроули помнил смутно. Кажется, какой-то обычный смертный, потому что соблазнить его не стоило особого труда. Пара обычных уловок, и тот уже оказался готов отдать свою бестолковую душу за обладание демоном. Как будто она была кому-то нужна. Гораздо сложнее было потом сосредоточиться на вцепившихся в ягодицы человеческих руках, чтобы не думать о том, почему он опять оказался в той же вязкой паутине безнадёжных желаний, где пребывал с тех пор, как вообще узнал, что такое секс. 

Если бы он никогда не касался Азирафеля, было бы легче. Если бы не слышал его приглушенных, стеснительных стонов, не знал его вкуса на своем языке, не лелеял оставленные им отметины на своей коже. Кроули уже был проклят, но если бы можно было снова пасть, он был уверен, что заслуживает этого хотя бы за собственное безрассудство.

— Кроули... Я... Я больше не могу. Мне это не подходит. — Прошел едва ли месяц с того момента, когда они впервые разделили постель, и вот растрепанный ангел сидел на краю кровати, сжимая ладони, и смотрел в пол. — Но это же... Это не страшно? Мы найдем выход, правда?

Выход нашелся быстро. Азирафель сам приглашал желающих, сам подбирал подходящие места для встреч. Кроули даже удивляло, как легко ангелу дается организационная сторона вопроса. Но он не хотел знать подробностей, так что никогда не спрашивал.

Сначала были люди, много и разные, потому что Кроули, откровенно говоря, любил секс, а ангел, похоже, поставил себе цель потворствовать ему в этой слабости. Так что стоило только пожаловаться на скуку, как назначалась очередная «вечеринка».

И в какой-то момент на ней впервые появился оккультный. Незнакомый, слава Сатане, да и мало ли их там моталось по всем кругам Ада. Но чертовски заинтригованный. Видимо, кто-то из подопечных Асмодея, переведенный на новую работу и пытающийся разобраться в человеческих страстях. Это оказался любопытный опыт, и Азирафель едва не хлопал в ладоши от восторга, рассказывая, как умопомрачительно Кроули выглядел, сидя на демоне верхом, поднимаясь и опускаясь на его члене. 

С тех пор прошло приличное времени и неприличное количество «вечеринок», на которых обитатели преисподней начали появляться с завидной регулярностью. Кроули то и дело вздрагивал при мысли, что однажды обнаружит себя трахающим Дагон или пришпиленным к полу довольно ухмыляющимся Хастуром. Но пока обходилось — ангел был милостив. И минувшим днём демон был тоже из тех, с кем до этого пути не пересекались.

Кроули втянул в себя побольше воздуха, выдохнул и послушно открыл рот, когда его губ настойчиво коснулся влажный демонический член. Обвив его тонким раздвоенным на конце языком, он с удовлетворением услышал, как демон хрипло выругался от непривычных ощущений. 

— Дорогой, мне кажется, ты можешь взять глубже. Посмотри, как нашему гостю нравится.

Послушно расслабив горло, Кроули позволил ребристому горячему члену войти до самого конца.

Ангел любил не только смотреть. Непостижимым ангельским чутьем он всегда знал, что требуется случайным партнерам его демона чтобы повысить градус взаимного удовольствия до максимума. 

— Почему бы вам не присоединиться? 

На этот раз вопрос был адресован смертным, пока что медленно поглаживающим тело Кроули и размазывающим по своим членам выступившую влагу. О, они безусловно были давно готовы к такому предложению.

Приподнятый сильными демоническими руками Кроули почувствовал, как один из смертных скользнул под него, укладывая себе на грудь, и щедро смазанный человеческий член уткнулся в его задницу. Подготовки, похоже, в планах не значилось, так что Кроули раздинул ноги ещё шире и расслабился, со стоном пропуская внутрь крупную головку. Горло все ещё было занято размашисто трахающим его демоном, но когда второй смертный навалился сверху, прижимая собой болезненно твердый член Кроули, тот почувствовал, что это почти слишком. Демон толкнулся в глотку особенно глубоко и по щекам Кроули сами собой потекли слезы.

— Т-ш-ш, мой дорогой, я уверен, что ты можешь больше. Прошу вас. 

Последняя фраза ангела была очевидно адресована тому смертному, что был сверху. Мгновением спустя его палец добавился к уже трахающему задницу Кроули члену нижнего, затем ещё один. Кроули уже догадался, что последует дальше. Не надеясь на ослеплённых похотью смертных, он щелчком пальцев добавил в себе ещё смазки и ухватился за простыню. Второй член вошёл в него вместе с первым.

Ещё одним условием было то, что после оргазма все лишние должны были немедленно исчезнуть. 

— Ты такой молодец, Кроули! — легкое касание ангельских теплых губ затопило демона волнами липкого горького счастья. Азирафель доволен им, значит, все хорошо, значит, это не последний раз и можно будет снова увидеть, как плещется искреннее удовольствие в голубых глазах.

— Ангел, ты не мог бы?..

— Конечно, дорогой!

Азирафель подхватил его на руки и прижал к себе, а уже через мгновение они оказались на пороге квартиры в Мэйфайр. Потому что на этот раз Кроули хотел оказаться там, а ангел просто почувствовал его желание, позволяя расслабиться и почти раствориться в своих руках. Азирафель знал, что его демону нужно, и, положив его, сонного, на постель в пустой спальне с бетонными стенами, устроился рядом, чтобы обнять — крепко и нежно. И сразу же отпустить. Кроули как-то сказал, (кто знает, вдруг это было серьезно) что слишком много любви вредит демонической природе. Поэтому едва демон задышал спокойно и размеренно, провалившись в сон, Азирафель поднялся с кровати и вышел.

***

Равнодушно выдыхая сизый дым, Кроули рассматривал посетителя материализовавшегося прямо за дверью его квартиры и вошедшего без стука будто в свой личный кабинет.

— Асмодей, покровитель сластолюбцев. Неожиданно. Какими судьбами?

— Тьфу, Кроули, что за мерзкие у тебя привычки?

Даже не подумав потушить сигарету или снять ноги со стола, Кроули показал бывшему коллеге красноречивый жест.

— Ах, я и забыл, что ты у нас совсем, как говорит лорд Вельзевул, отуземился.

— Ага. 

Асмодей закатил глаза и раздражённо передёрнул плечами.

— Ладно, да благословит тебя кто-нибудь. Если на тебя это ещё действует. Вообще, я по делу. — Он пригладил тщательно уложенные светлые волосы и сладко улыбнулся. — Сколько у тебя было за последнее время?

Кроули приподнял брови как бы намекая, что это не кое-чье собачье дело. Но Асмодей подошёл ближе и оперся руками на стол.

— Количество перетраханных тобой демонов растет неприличными темпами.

— Завидуешь?

— Ты же не демон похоти, Кроули.

— И что?

— Да мне-то, в общем, без разницы как ты время проводишь. А вот Владыка переживает.

Кроули едва не поперхнулся дымом от такого заявления.

— С чего это вдруг?

— Не любит, когда ломают его старые игрушки.

Остатки сигареты воспламенилась и опали на пол кучкой невыразительного пепла.

— Да пошел ты. И ему того же передай.

Асмодей стряхнул с рукава след от попавшей на него искры и холодно заметил:

— Это не просто демоны, Кроули. Это мои демоны. И я бы тебя попросил несколько сбавить обороты, у меня целый отдел уже психует из-за временной амнезии.

— Ничего, обойдутся без своих прекрасных воспоминаний о нашем бодром трахе, не помрут.

Ангел здорово поднаторел в искусстве стирания памяти, но вот то, что он подбирал демонов определенного рода было сюрпризом.

— Разумеется, не помрут. Кстати, ты же знаешь, почему друг с другом демоны обычно не трахаются, правда? Особенно, с моими демонами?

— Кажется, я уже предлагал тебе свалить?

Асмодей снова растянул соблазнительные губы в хищной улыбке, но отвечать не стал. Просто махнул на прощание и, едва выйдя за дверь, исчез.

Между собой демоны не просто трахались. Они попутно отжирали куски астрального, истинного тела, особенно, если партнёр оказывался слабее. У демонов похоти эта особенность была усилена многократно.

Естественно, Кроули об этом знал. Как и то, что далеко не всех побывавших в его койке, он превосходил силой.

***

На этот раз комната казалась пронизана потоками света. Видимо, это было что-то типа небоскреба с окнами во всю стену, на которых хоть и предполагались занавески, но сейчас они были сдвинуты в сторону чьей-то коварной рукой. Посередине, разумеется, возвышалась кровать. И глядя на все это великолепие Кроули начал здорово сомневаться, что в такой обстановке у него вообще встанет.

Впрочем, разочаровывать ангела не хотелось, так что на крайний случай всегда оставалось маленькое демоническое чудо. Кроули ухмыльнулся и с размаху упал на кровать. Пока гость ещё не пришел, можно было просто поваляться. И даже немного пошалить. Кроули потянулся к ширинке, отлично зная, что его ангел уже занял наблюдательную позицию, и потянул молнию вниз.

Когда гость, наконец появился, член Кроули был тверд настолько, что демон издал возглас облегчения, потому что все же хотел бы кончить не в одиночку. Но едва он приподнялся, чтобы осмотреть прибывшего, как едва не растерял все накопившееся возбуждение.

Архангел Михаил улыбалась своей спокойной сдержанной улыбкой, и она, пожалуй, была последней, кого Кроули ожидал увидеть в такой ситуации. Он временно потерял дар речи, но и архангел молчала, так что видимо можно было обойтись без приветствий.

В какой-то момент Кроули решил, что это ошибка, но Михаил развеяла все сомнения, когда встряхнула головой и вдруг оказалась полностью обнаженной. Кроули бросил взгляд в сторону неподвижно сидящего Азирафеля, но на губах ангела играла одобряющая улыбка. Значит, все шло по плану. Что ж.

Михаил опустилась на Кроули медленно, сразу же впустив его на всю длину. Член немедленно начало покалывать, но это пока можно было отнести к разряду приятного и Кроули всего лишь удивлённо выдохнул, не зная как следует реагировать. 

Архангел ещё не начала двигаться. Можно было подумать, что и она привыкала к необычным ощущениям, но ее улыбка оставалась столь же безмятежной. Тогда Кроули решил начать двигаться сам. И в этом момент Михаил прижала пальцы к его вискам, не сильно, но от ее прикосновений голову немедленно повело.

Теперь на нем был Азирафель. Его мягкий, нежный, самый дорогой во всей вселенной ангел, опустивший ему на грудь неожиданно обжигающие ладони. Азирафель приподнялся на ноющем члене и опустился снова, это было божесивенно и в то же время так больно, что Кроули вцепился в его бедра, которые почему-то были совсем не такими податливыми, как ему помилось. Но ангел будто и не заметил.

Время замерло, в нем остались только вздохи и шорох сминаемвх простыней. Это было совсем не похоже на всё, что когда-либо испытывал демон. Разве что самую малость напоминало падение. Но это было слишком странно 

В один момент Азирафель наклонился к нему, прижался всем телом и Кроули кажется закричал, потому что его будто бы окунуло в кипяток и каждая клеточка его истинного тела заверещала от боли.

Образ Азирафеля покрылся рябью, но было уже почти все равно — Кроули чувствовал, как его траздирает и плавит, ещё немного, и он полностью исчезнет, и в тот момент, когда оргазм накрыл его с головой и мир окончательно рухнул, что-то обожгло его руку, дёрнуло в сторону и вниз, и Кроули отключился.

***

— Кроули!

Ему казалось, что его тело, разорванное на мельчайшие частички, собирается вместе с отвратительным скрежетом. Он едва успел порадоваться забытью, как этот голос, практически рычание, выдернул его в реальность, заставляя кривиться от боли.

— Кроули, ты идиот!

— Оссст.. осставь меня... в покое.

Кто бы ни был обладателем этого знакомого голоса, Кроули было плевать. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот заткнулся и исчез. И позволил исчезнуть ему самому. Вместо этого, его схватили и бросили на что-то мягкое, но все равно отозвавшееся резью во всем теле.

— Демон Кроули, я приказываю тебе открыть глаза.

Ах, блядь, вот теперь он понял, чей это был голос. И ослушаться не мог, потому что это было больше похоже на инстинкт, чем на осознанное действие. Так что веки дрогнули и поднялись, и Кроули увидел склонившегося над ним донельзя хмурого Сатану.

— Так-то лучше.

Кроули готов был с этим поспорить, но звуки застряли в горле, и он раскашлялся. 

— Одно дело трахаться с твоим мягким ангелом, насквозь пропитавшимся земным миром. — Кроули скривился и попытался облизнуть пересохшие губы, но Сатана, будто не замечая этого, схватил его за подбородок и рывком притянул ближе. — Но архангелы! Эти напыщенные засранцы почти не сускаются с небес, святость плещется в них до краев...

— Знаю.

— Да во имя Преисподней! — Сатана очевидно пребывал в ярости, поскольку то и дело по его рукам пробегали ярко-красные всполохи, намекая, что он вот-вот может принять свою истинную форму. — Тогда зачем?!.

— Ты ни хрена не понимаешь... Владыка. — Кроули изо всех сил старался издавать членораздельные звуки, но выходило надтреснуто и глухо. — От них всех пахнет... теплом и светом. Совсем немного и все же. Можно было представить, что это мой ангел, и...

Сатана зарычал и сгреб кроули за грудки, приподнимая его над тем, что вероятно было постелью.

— Я решаю, когда ты можешь сдохнуть, наглый зарвавшийся демон.

Спорить не имело смысла, так что Кроули вяло взмахнул рукой.

— Воля ваш-ш-ша.

И тут же почувствовал, как его бросили обратно, а щеку обожгло болью. 

— Ты забыл, что принадлешь мне? — Сатана рычал так громко, что зазвенело в и без того больной голове, и Кроули зажмурился. Вот теперь ему точно припомнят и Армагеддон, и вранье про деяния, и уж конечно ангела... 

— Не забыл, Владыка. Я готов к вашим приказаниям. — в покрасневших глазах Кроули читался вызов. — Только не стоит мараться о всяких там ангелов, это не достойно Великого правителя, как никак.

Неожиданно кровать прогнулась под весом Сатаны, и устроившись рядом с Кроули он властно потянул его на себя.

— Не буду я твоего ангела трогать, глупый демон. Но у меня есть желание, котрое ты можешь исполнить немедленно.

Секс или горностаи?..

— Да, мой господин?

— Спи. Я хочу, чтобы ты спал, Кроули. — Тяжелая горячая ладонь легла демону на грудь, и его глаза закрылись сами собой. — Эта пернатая тварь Михаил нашла интересный способ отомстить тебе, а заодно насолить мне. Спи, Кроули, я вижу, что ты этого хочешь.

Кроули действительно хотел. В конце концов, когда спишь — то тебя как будто и нет. И боли тоже нет. Никакой.


End file.
